Dipper's Downfall
by Randomguest815
Summary: Gideon captures Dipper and Mabel, torturing Dipper nearly to death. This torture changes Dipper drastically, and no one knows if he'll ever be the same. VIOLENCE! I realised that there is no Dipper torture/angst on here so decided to write some. Sorry if the rating and genres are wrong. Read and review please! Paused for gcse exams. Sorry, I'll post in the summer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, for any of you who've read my profile, I know I said I was mainly a TMNT author, but hey, I changed my mind. Plus I've had a bit of authors block on Forever Again so this is the result.**

**Just a warning: I am trying to make this violent. If you don't like that, don't read it.**

Slowly, slowly his eyes flickered open as he awoke. Why he was asleep, he didn't know. He couldn't remember what had happened before his slumber.

He went to rub his eyes, only to find that he couldn't move his hands. And... was that a bag over his head? Slowly but surely his memories started to return. _Running_ _blindly_ _through_ _the_ _woods_. _He_ _had_ _to_ _run_, _had to_ _get_ _away_ _from_... _from_ _it_. _Mabel_ _tripped_ _beside_ _him_, _and_ _he_ _spun_ _to_ _stand_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _his_ _sister_. _He_ _had_ _to_ _protect_ _Mabel_... _protect_ _Mabel_... _protect_...

"Mabel!" He screamed, knowing that if he was in trouble, so was his sister. He had to find her, protect her, save her. While they were physically twins, mentally he was years ahead of his sister, and he knew that, meaning that he had to act like the older one, and keep her childish innocence safe.

"Mabel, where are you?" He shouted, hoping to get some kind of response.

He did, but not what he was expecting, as something solid was brought down on his stomach, winding him.

"Shut it, squirt," a deep voice growled. He complied, not able to speak anyway, trying to catch his breath as quickly as possible. That was made harder by the jolts he felt, and the engine roaring softly beneath him.

_An engine. _That meant he was in a car. Or a plane? No, not a plane; the jolts meant he was on the road. So some kind of car. But no, there were other vehicles as well. Buses, lorries, vans, -

Vans.

He remembered now, or at least remembered a bit. A red van. It had pulled up outside the shack, and someone had stepped out, starting this madness.

Madness. Something that thrived in this town. He had started coming in the summer when he was twelve; he was now fourteen, and he was nearing the end of his third summer in Gravity Falls. Every year bought more danger, more monsters, and more adrenaline. The journal was still a mystery to him, but a useful one; he himself had started writing in it to help anyone else who ever read it survive the horrors of Gravity Falls.

However, there was an impending feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him think he wouldn't be surviving this year.

The engine stopped. He was roughly dragged outside and the bag was taken from his head. He had been right, he was in a red van. There was another next to it, also red, and from that his sister was taken. "Dipper!" She cried upon seeing her brother.

"Mabel!" He called back.

"Shut UP!" His captor yelled, slapping him hard across the cheek. The boy cried out in shock, his face stinging where he had been hit. He quickly looked to Mabel, and was glad to see that she hadn't been hurt. That didn't stop him worrying though.

"Lay off, there, Samuel." A voice called. "If you hurt him too much now, it won't be so fun later."

He recognized that voice. "Gideon." He said, turning.

"Bow before your king!" The man holding him, Samuel, grunted, grabbing Dipper's neck and pushing him to his knees. Dipper looked up to see Mabel being taken to stand beside Gideon. "I said BOW!" Samuel yelled, pushing Dipper's head down violently to hit the ground.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried, running forward. Gideon signalled and some of his henchmen restrained her.

"Hush now, Mabel." Gideon said. "If you behave, you could get out of this unharmed."

"What?" Both twins asked at the same time, resulting in Dipper being given another rough shove to his head.

"All will be explained in good time," Gideon said. "Now, the first thing I am sure Dipper is eager to know is how I'm out of prison. The answer is simple, really: with a bit of supernatural help, it was simple to convince my parole board that I was, in fact, just a misguided young child." He held up his hands to stop the twins. "Don't interrupt. Samuel finds it most boring." This threat to Dipper stopped further questions. "Of course, I know what you were going to ask. What are you doing here? Well, Dipper, in your time as a monster hunter in Gravity Falls, you have angered a lot of people. Do you remember the robot army you stopped earlier this summer? Samuel was set to make a lot of money on that venture. He is one of many who hold a grudge against you. I offered all of them a deal: serve me, and I would help them get their revenge. A lot agreed."

"What about Mabel?" Dipper asked, holding back his cry as Samuel kicked him in the side.

"She is here as a bartering chip." Gideon replied, a grin covering his smug features. "You see, I am not without mercy. You will be given choices, Dipper, and I will do whatever you pick. I am a fair person, after all." Mabel scoffed, but stopped when Samuel hit Dipper in response.

"Tomorrow, Dipper, all of your enemies will finally get their revenge. I am taking you to my secret lair in the forest. Tonight, you will be together. Enjoy it, Dipper; this may well be the last time you see your sister."

Mabel immediately wrapped her arms around her brother as he was pushed into the room. "Dipper! Oh my gosh Dipper are you alright?" She said, her words coming out at full speed.

"I was fine as soon as I knew you were alright." Dipper replied, trying to hug her back. Mabel's handcuffs had been taken off, Dipper's hadn't.

"What did he mean, you might not see me again? Oh, Gideon, that little creep! How can he be this twisted at such a young age? Man, Dipper, I'm really scared for you. What's gonna happen-"

"Ssh, ssh, Mabel, ssh, it's gonna be okay." Dipper says, trying to be comforting. "We'll find a way out. I know we will. For now, let's just enjoy tonight." In all honesty, Dipper didn't know whether or not things would be alright in the end. He doubted if he'd get out of this alive, but as long as Mabel was safe, he was happy. He made a vow to himself, then and there, that his sister would get out of this unharmed. He would do anything to make sure she was safe. Anything.

For now, though, he wanted to enjoy what time he had left with his twin. They spent the night telling stories and playing games, before falling asleep top-to-tail, the way they had when they were younger.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine," Gideon called evilly from the door. "Say your goodbyes, Pines. This is your last chance."

Samuel and another man walked into the room, roughly grabbing Dipper and pulling him up to his feet.

"Dipper, no!" Mabel cried, standing up to follow her brother, but restrained by one of Gideon's henchmen.

"It's alright, Mabel." Dipper said, trying to calm his sister. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I doubt that, Dipper," Gideon said as his enemy was taken from the room. "I doubt that very much indeed."

"Why are you doing this, Gideon?" Mabel asked, doing her best not to burst into tears.

"Come now, Mabel, I've already explained that. Revenge."

"Please, Gideon, let me see him again. I know you said I couldn't, but-"

"No, Mabel, I said he wouldn't be seeing you again. You'll be seeing him on a daily basis. Follow me." He turned to walk away, confident that Mabel wouldn't turn down a chance to see her brother.

He was correct, as Mabel followed him out, through multiple corridors. _This place is massive! _She thought, looking at the huge walls as long corridors. They were obviously underground, but still; this place must have covered most of Gravity Falls.

Eventually, Gideon stopped waking, next to a window. "You see this, Mabel?" He said, knocking on the website. "This is one way glass. Meaning you can see into this room," he pointed to the cavernous hall on the other side of the glass, but no one in there can see out."

Mabel ran to the window and saw Dipper standing in the middle of the hall, looking around. "Dipper!" She yelled. "Dipper! I'm up here!"

"Don't bother, Mabel," Gideon chuckled. "He can't hear you. You see, this room is soundproof. Of course, there are microphones in his new cell, and speakers in here, your new cell, which means you will hear every sound that he makes." He checked his watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business with Dipper that I'd like to sort out. Feel free to watch the show." He pointed to the window and laughed cruelly, turning to leave.

"Gideon?" Mabel called quietly.

"Yes?"

"When will you let us go?"

Gideon smiled and turned around. "Mabel, honey, I will let you go as soon as I am finished with Dipper." And with that he left.

Mabel looked through the window to check on her brother, and as soon as she felt he was safe, explored her new living quarters. There was an en-suite to one side, and a wardrobe filled with, albeit plain, clothes. She looked at Dipper's 'cell' again and saw he had none of that. She entertained the thought that maybe he would be let out for things like that, but in the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't be given those simple luxuries. She sighed and sat down by the wall, trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

Suddenly, the speakers in her room crackled to life and she heard a for open and shut. She immediately jumped up and looked through the window.

"What do you want, Gideon?" Dipper asked, his hands still locked behind his back.

"Firstly, I want to introduce you to some , of course, already know Samuel," He pointed to one of the two men standing behind him. "This," Gideon pointed to the other. "Is Marcus. He should look familiar. He was selling the blood of mystical beings on the drug market?"

Dipper smirked. "Oh yeah. The one we managed to bring down in two minutes flat."

Marcus growled and lunged forward. Gideon, however, held out his arm. "Now, now, Marcus, we must give Dipper his choice first." Marcus nodded and grinned.

"Choice? What choice?" Dipper asked.

"Well, it's quite simple, really," Gideon said. "Someone is going to be whipped. You get to choose whether it's you or Mabel."

Gideon had barely finished the sentence before Dipper said "me".

"Okay, then." Gideon said, smiling evilly. Mabel felt a lump of fear growing in the pit of her stomach. "Chain him up." Gideon ordered his henchmen.

Samuel and Marcus grinned, ripping Dipper's shirt and vest off him, exposing his bare chest, and grabbing his arms, dragging him to the wall opposite the window Mabel was staring through.

Mabel cringed as she saw Dipper with no shirt on; she knew how much he hated being unclothed in front of anyone. He would only ever get undressed in their bedroom when he had to, or in the school changing rooms before PE, and even then he would try to get there before anyone else. Being topless in front of Gideon must have been killing her brother inside.

Marcus chained Dipper's hands to the wall way above his head, his feet hardly touching the ground, and before Dipper even had a chance to react, Samuel had bought the whip down on his back. Dipper lurched forward, but no sound escaped his mouth.

"NO!" Mabel screamed, her fists pounding the glass as Samuel whipped Dipper three more times.

In the centre of the room, watching Dipper's torture, Gideon put a hand to his ear and looked up at the window. _He can hear me, _Mabel realised. _There must be microphones in here._

_"_Gideon!" Mabel cried. "Please, stop! Please, don't hurt my brother!"

Gideon grinned, obviously hearing Mabel's plea, and turned to Samuel. "Make him scream."

Samuel grinned sadistically as Dipper, hearing Gideon's order, tensed. Samuel raised the whip high, and bought it down with all his might on Dipper's already damaged back. This time, no matter how hard he tried to stay strong for his sister, Dipper could not hold back the bloodcurdling cry that escaped his lips.

Mabel broke down in tears, hearing her brother's pain. She sank down against the wall, curling up and crying. Dipper's screams surrounded her as Samuel obviously got more violent. In the end he was begging for his tormentor to stop, but he wouldn't, and it hurt Mabel even more to know how weak her brother was as the moment.

After a while the door to Mabel's cell opened. She looked up to see Gideon standing in the doorway. At first she was surprised, as she didn't realise he had left Dipper, but that soon dissolved into hate as she jumped at him, fists flying.

"You monster!" She cried. "You monster, how could you do that to my brother?"

"That's not a good idea, Mabel," Gideon chuckled. "Any punishment that you earn will be given to your brother."

"What?" Mabel squeaked. "No." She couldn't bear the idea of Dipper being in more pain because of her.

"Yes. I believe your attacking me deserves a punishment, don't you agree?" He grabbed her shirt and hoisted her over to the window; she was too weak to fight back, shocked into silence about what she may have caused.

Gideon lifted up a small walkie-talkie, speaking into it. "Samuel, Mabel deserves a punishment."

"Yes, sir." Mabel heard Samuel through the speakers; apparently he was hearing Gideon through an earpiece.

Marcus unchained Dipper, and he fell unceremoniously to the ground. Marcus grabbed him, forcing him to hold arms out as Samuel took something from a pocket.

Mabel's breath caught as she saw what it was:

A knife.

Samuel put on a pondering face, choosing one of Dipper's arms as the younger one looked at him in apprehension. Eventually, he chose the right one, grabbing it and setting the knife at the elbow.

"No, please," Dipper whispered, paralysed with fear. "I'll do anything. Just- please don't." His voice caught.

Samuel grinned maliciously. "Don't worry, kid. In the next few days, you'll be doing anything anyway." He pushed down on the knife, slowly making a long deep incision from Dipper's elbow to his wrist. All the time Dipper was screaming in agony, trying and failing to get away from Marcus and Samuel.

Samuel finished and Marcus dropped Dipper, leaving him on the ground. "You deserve everything you get," Samuel said, spitting at Dipper and leaving with Marcus in tow.

In both cells, the Pines twins cried themselves to sleep.

**So? Good? Bad? Moderate? Tell me**** what you think in the reviews. Next chapter should contain Wendy, Stan, and Soos, so look forward to that. Oh, if you think I gave this the wrong rating, tell me as I might change it. Same with genre.**

**Is there anyone reading this who is my age or older? I'm fourteen. Just something I read. Please tell me I'm not the only one my age reading this! Let me know in the reviews.**

**Randomguest xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so I realised just how annoyed you all must be. I'm sorry for being so lazy. I know that's not really good enough, but just realise that I am wondering whether or not to go to the doctor about possible bipolar disorder at the moment because I've had what seems to be a long depression cycle. Is that reason enough for me to be late?**

**On a happier note, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! I have had so many reviews (17), favourites (11) and follows (24). I love you guys. Just so you know, I have a story on the TMNT community as well. I have done five chapters and have had half the response I've had on this! Keep it coming, guys, and keep me happy! **

**Sorry it's so late, and enjoy!**

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _She had long since stopped watching her brother's torture, but no matter what she did, Mabel could still hear the sickening noise that came with a whip hitting unprotected flesh. It seemed that whenever she covered her ears, Gideon would turn up the speakers in her cell, forcing her to listen.

It had been three days since she had been bought to this hell, two since Dipper had first been tortured. For the first day, Gideon had kept up his 'bargaining chip' game with Mabel, but in the end he got bored and just went straight to torturing the male twin.

It had broken Mabel's heart to see just how many people had wanted to torture Dipper. According to Gideon, who visited daily, there were a lot of others who also wanted to take a shot at the young brunette. Yet no matter who it was hurting him, Samuel and Marcus were always there, two evil men watching an innocent child being hurt for fun.

The first tear of the day fell when the sound of a heart-wrenching scream filtered through the speakers.

Mabel lay down on her side, curled up in a fetal position. She looked at the ceiling above her and whispered three short words:

"Help us. Please."

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Wendy yelled in exasperation.

"Wendy, stop pacing! You're making me dizzy." Stan called from his seat at the kitchen table. He, too, was frustrated at the fact that his great niece and nephew were missing, but rather than getting jumpy like Wendy, his nerves were shown through increased bad moods.

Increased bad moods wete almost impossible for Stanford Pines.

Wendy sighed, collapsing into a chair opposite her boss. She was almost an adult now, and could probably get a good job somewhere else, but during the time she had worked at the mystery shack, she had gotten friendly with the Pines and now she didn't want to leave.

"Sorry, Stan." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm just really worried about them." The twins were like extra younger siblings to her, especially Dipper.

Soos' head poked out from behind the fridge door, and then the rest of him followed suit, in his arms a sandwich and a jar of peanut butter. "Dudes, relax. They're probably just out monster hunting. You know what the 'mystery twins' are like."

"They did go out monster hunting, but that was three days ago." Stan informed. "Dipper said he'd be back by the next afternoon."

"And you know what Dipper's like," Wendy said, looking at the table. "If something isn't going according to plan, he'll let us know. Face it, Soos, something's happened."

"Okay then, dudes, let's go look for them." Soos stated simply, as if the task of finding the two lost teenagers would be easy.

"Do you know where to look for them?" Wendy asked incredulously.

"Okay then," Soos repeated. "Let's go to the police."

"And have Blubs and Burland in charge of looking for them? I don't think so, Soos." Stan stood up. "No, you were right the first time. We need to look for them, and we're starting now. Come on, Wendy, do you know where they planned on going hunting?"

"I think they were going down to the lake." She said, standing up. "What do we do if we find them, though? What if they're dead?" All three of them flinched at the blunt way she had put the sentence.

"They won't be dead." Soos said. "Come on, dude, don't think like that."

"And when we find them," Stan continued, "we are going to kill whatever or whoever kept them away from us. No one hurts a Pines and gets away with it!"

"Okay," Wendy said, smiling. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Why don't we just kill her?" Samuel said, watching the cctv monitor of Mabel's cell. "We aren't having any fun with her, and you can't be serious about letting her go."

"Samuel, my friend, I am fully serious about letting her go." Gideon said from behind his desk, looking the fully-grown, tall, muscley man in the eye. "Mabel is the love of my life, and how am I supposed to marry her if she's dead?"

"How are you supposed to marry her after torturing her brother to death?" Marcus pointed out, folding his arms. Even if he was getting paid well, and getting to torture Dipper Pines, talking to a twelve year old like this was embarrassing. Marcus refused to listen to orders from anyone, and getting them from Gideon Gleeful was the most degrading thing he had ever done.

"No! What I say goes! And I say we don't hurt her." Gideon calmed himself. "Anyway, one of the reasons they're here is, of course, so I can get my revenge on Dipper. Another reason is so I can get my revenge on Stanford. He may act like a heartless old fellow, but deep inside he cares for the twins." Gideon smiled. "He cares for them more than himself, and I plan on ruining his life through them. So we _were_ gonna torture Dipper to death and send Mabel, broken and mentally sore, home to dear old Gruncle Stan. That would break his fragile little heart."

Samuel and Marcus exchanged a slightly disbelieving look, but they both knew that if they wanted to continue hurting their enemy, they had to go along with what this insane kid was saying.

However, it didn't appear that he was finished.

"But, I received an offer a couple of days ago." Gideon walked out from behind his desk. "It was from a particular _friend _of Dipper. And you know what, I changed my mind. You two aren't gonna torture Dipper to death, just _nearly_ to death. Then, we'll let my new _colleague_ spend some time with him, before sending both of them back to Stan. After that, the Pines family will be ruined one and for all." He giggled maniacally. "Isn't it gleeful?"

Samuel and Marcus once again glanced at each other, Marcus giving Samuel a confused look. However, Samuel thought he knew what was going on, and it scared him just how insane a child could be.

Because, if Samuel's suspicions were correct, then Gideon was talking about a very, very evil thing.

* * *

Dipper, after almost an hour of lying painfully still, finally dragged himself over to his torn shirt. He hadn't put it back on since it was first ripped off of him, and had started ripping pieces off to use as bandages.

He took a piece to wrap around his stomach. Samuel had been particularly violent with the whip today, hitting one spot again and again, leaving a deep and painful gash. Dipper didn't know when he started screaming, or when he stopped, but he had definitely screamed. A lot.

The dirty fabric was tied tightly around his middle. It was pointless, he knew, as Samuel and Marcus just ripped any 'bandages' off in the morning. He didn't even know if it _was_ morning in this underground hell. He had started counting each new torture session as a day, which would mean he had been here eight days, counting the day with Mabel.

Mabel. How he missed his sister. Dipper's only consolation was that at least she was okay. He continuously told himself that, even if he didn't know it was true. Gideon had stopped asking him if he wanted to take the beating instead of Mabel a couple of days ago, and that might mean that she was dead. Mabel, his sister, one of the only people he really cared about, could be dead.

No. He wouldn't let himself think like that. She was alive, and someone was going to look for them. He knew it, even if it did feel like he'd been there for a long time.

He finished the bandage, then laid down his head. He needed to keep himself rested if he was going to survive this hell.

And Dipper Pines had promised himself that he _was _going to survive. Somehow.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but the sound of an opening door woke him up. He scrambled back towards the mud wall at the end of his cell, an instinctive reaction.

But what he saw shocked him to the core. For the person in the doorway was someone who had been trusted by a member of his inner circle. Sure, Dipper had fallen out with them many a time, but he had never had them down as a torturer.

No, this person had always come across as disturbed, not dangerous.

For in the doorway stood Robbie.

* * *

**Sorry that it's kind of short, and once again sorry about the lateness. Also, I personally don't think this was up to the standard of the first chapter, but if I get feedback I can improve! Feedback can be given in the reviews, you know.**

**Special thanks to Lady Victoria Seraphina for giving me the Robbie idea. It's a great idea and don't assume **_**anything. **_**If any of you have ideas, leave it in the reviews or, preferably, PM me so I can discuss then with you. I can't guarantee that I'll use them, but I might.**

**Just quickly, sorry if you're American and there's any British-english grammar or spelling in here. I am British, though.**

**Just quickly, I have decided that this is going to be **_**majorly **_**angsty in later chapters. Hope this is fine with you guys.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll try and have a smaller time fall between this chapter and the next one!**

**Randomguest xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think that this is going to be a short chapter, sorry. Mild writer's block, but I felt like I should update for you guys.**

**I'm going to try to PM anyone who reviews, so if you do have an account, PLEASE log in.**

**Thanks for the support, and keep it coming.**

* * *

Robbie smiled as he crossed the threshold into the cavernous space. The minute he stepped in, the lights were dimmed to the point that he could only just see the outline of the young teenager cowering in front of him, but Robbie wasn't bothered by this. Dipper Pines had stolen not only his girlfriend, but his best friend, in the process ruining his life, taking away from him his one tie to happiness.

So, of course, the moment that he had received the invitation from the newly-released Gideon, Robbie had jumped at the opportunity to take his revenge.

Robbie wasn't evil, just disturbed, and used to violence. His sole purpose of visiting Gideon's underground fortress was to scare Dipper witless, and maybe rough him up, just a little, using his fists. After all, he had received worse when they physically fought the first time.

"Robbie?" A broken voice reached his ears. Robbie laughed; Dipper, ever since he had first arrived in Gravity Falls, had spoken with a smug and superior tone to his voice, and yet here he was, just a shell of what he was before, whimpering in front of the town 'goth'. _Serves him right._

"That's right, twerp." Robbie replied, a gloating grin spreading across his pale features.

"What- why are you here?" Dipper asked, sounding completely defeated.

"You stole Wendy from me. Why do you think?"

"Please, Robbie. Don't do this." Robbie laughed again; the once mighty Dipper Pines was now begging for mercy. Could this day get any better?

"You know what, twerp?" Robbie said, pulling a control out of his pocket. "You're starting to annoy me. Now, Gideon gave me this little button just in case this situation arose. He says that last time you were knocked out, Samuel and Marcus implanted a little chip into your head, so if you ever get on my nerves, I press this and-" He didn't need to continue, as Dipper's body had just collapsed into spasms caused by the multiple strong electric shocks he was receiving, and even if Robbie did attempt to speak, his voice was drowned out by the seemingly endless scream coming from the younger boy's mouth.

After a moment of shock, Robbie released the button. That looked painful. Very painful, and while Robbie wanted Dipper to realise that he was only human, suffering was not Robbie's ultimate goal.

Dipper lay on the floor, panting, trying to stay conscious; if Gideon had implanted that torture device when he was last unconscious, what might he think of next?

Robbie glanced at the thing in his hand like a murder weapon, at first thinking that he wanted to drop it, stand on it and crush it so much that it would be unrecognisable. He then decided that maybe this was a bit irrational, and settled on keeping it in his pocket as a threat, and at most, as something to use for milliseconds to shut Dipper up.

Robbie, doubtful thoughts now penetrating the very outer layers of his mind, decided that maybe he'd rough Dipper up now. All he could see in the poorly lit space was Dipper's silhouette, but that was enough for the older teen to be able to hurt the defenceless boy.

Robbie nodded, smiling to himself, as if he was trying to convince himself that what he was about to do was right. He walked forward and kicked Dipper's tender stomach one, twice, before going to grab his shoulders and pull him up. But when he touched Dipper's shoulders, he recoiled in horror.

Blood. Little streams of blood slowly dripping down from the small cracks in the numerous scabs on Dipper's shoulder.

Robbie took a deep breath, and walked around the back of Dipper, running the tips of his fingers over the uncovered back.

It was covered with whip marks, some healed, not so much, but all of them deep.

Another scream sounded from the cavernous hall, only this time, it wasn't Dipper.

* * *

Gideon was sitting at his desk, playing with the little models of the Pines family he had made when he was nine. He was knocked backwards, covering his eyes, as suddenly a blinding light filled the space he was in. Uncovering his eyes, Gideon saw someone he was definitely not expecting to see:

Bill Cipher.

The demon was in the middle of the room, where the desk had been, before it was flung across to the wall. Gideon took a glance around his office, barely suppressing a gasp at the sudden destruction of the once orderly space.

Gideon turned back to the triangle in front of him, slightly apprehensive. The last time the two had met, stuff had turned bad quickly and Bill wasn't the one who ended up worse off.

"Gideon Gleeful, what a pleasure to see you again." Bill's oddly joyful voice sent a shiver down the young boy's spine.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you had Dipper Pines hidden here." Bill's body turned transparent before showing a picture of Dipper, lying bloody and beaten, in his cell. "I was offended when I wasn't invited to join your little party."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Bill laughed hysterically, his bow tie moving up and down, looking almost comical.

Of course, that element of comedy dissipated when the young child remembered who he was looking at.

"What I want," Bill continued, "is to torture Dipper Pines. Come on, Gideon, prison must have taught you _something _about mass-murdering demons!"

"Wait, I don't want Dipper dead," Gideon said, standing up. "He's gonna be the destruction of Stanford Pines."

"Ah, good old Stanford Pines. Good idea, kid." Gideon smiled smugly. "But I still want in." The smile dropped.

"What?"

"Come on, kid, I'm an immortal, supernatural, evil being. I gotta have fun sometime!"

"Fun?" At first, Gideon was disgusted, until he realised that was the entire reason that he had Dipper. "Fine, you can help, but don't kill him."

"I won't! I'll just break him."

Gideon shook his head. "No, I have someone else coming in to break him. Just... just get him close to breaking. After all, the more fragile he is, the more he'll shatter."

"Alrighty, then. Nice doing business with you, kid." And with that, he disappeared, moving all the furniture back to their original places on the floor. Gideon managed to dodge most of the flying obstacles, but his chair knocked him to the floor.

"Darn demon." Gideon sat back in the righted chair just as his door flung open.

"What the hell, man?" Robbie cried, storming in to the child's office. "You told me I was coming to scare Dipper, not _torture _him!"

"And I'm sure you did scare him, Robbie."

"Revenge?" Robbie carried on as if he hadn't heard the older boy. "You said you were doing this for revenge. Is this what revenge is?"

"You said you wanted revenge, too."

"For stealing my best friend!" Robbie threw his hands up, starting to pace. "All he did was get close with my friend! When you said revenge, I thought you meant a prank! Throwing some water balloons at him, or maybe hitting him a couple of times, but not this." He slammed his hands down on Gideon's desk, scaring the younger boy. "This is torture. He's _fourteen. _What can he ever have done to you to make you hate him this much?" He shook his head sharply. "_You're twelve. _How can you be this angry?"

"There are things you don't understand." Gideon's voice lowered to a whisper at the end, his eyes thinning threateningly. "Now, I don't care if you want to help me destroy Dipper or not. But remember: if you tell _anyone _about this, you'll be the next person in that room. That's a promise, not a threat."

Robbie stared at Gideon with disgust, before leaving with one final smack of the table.

* * *

Mabel was woken from her fitful sleep as a bright light shone through the window that was separating her from her brother. She looked through the glass and her breath hitched as she spotted Bill Cipher. _No. _Having Robbie there messed with Dipper's mind, having Bill there would destroy he was there, who knows what could happen to Dipper.

"I'm gonna break you, kid." Bill said, before disappearing again.

Mabel watched for a couple of minutes, but after nothing happened, she convinced herself that it was alright, that Bill was gone and Dipper was safe for the night.

That idea was shattered when her brother started emitting an endless, heartbreaking scream.

* * *

**AN: yay, that's finished. I found this chapter soooo hard to write. It's hard, you know. So sorry if the characters are ooc, especially Bill, and if this seems rushed, or was hard to write. I apologise.**

**Firstly, I'm gonna ask, do they do competitions in this fandom? I'd like to know, cause if they don't, is like to start one.**

**So, thanks to Seastorm321 and Green Wayfinder123 for their ideas, and to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, and keep it coming, guys! Please, it really makes my day!**

**Thanks, guys!**

**Randomguest xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so I know that you all want to kill me right now. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. **

**I do have my reasons for being slow, to be fair. I've been going through some personal issues recently, and this, unfortunately, has not been at the forefront of my mind. Also, I'm not a quick writer, so all my updates will probably be slow. However, I also want to say thank you to all of you for sticking with me through this. You are all amazing.**

**I will say this: I won't give up on this story without telling you unless I am completely unable to. If I do decide that I can't continue, I will let you know in the description. I promise. However, I don't plan on giving up on this story any time soon.**

**So, I've tried to make this chapter longer than usual, but I'm not sure if it is. I hope you enjoy it anyway. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Dipper's Downfall:**

* * *

Robbie sat quietly at his booth in Greasy's Diner, his head in his hand. In front of him was a stack of pancakes, but every time he lifted up his fork, he felt sick to the stomach. _How can I eat these, when I know that somewhere beneath my feet is a fourteen-year-old kid who is only getting scraps of stale bread to keep him alive? _He sighed, pushing the plate away from him in disgust.

"What's wrong, Robbie?" A voice from above him asked. Robbie looked up to see Lazy Susan standing over him. She gestured to the pancakes. "You never leave any of these untouched, but here you are, just pushing them around."

"I'm just not hungry, Susan." Robbie replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Codswallop." She slipped into the seat across from him. "I've known you since you were just a little tyke, and I _know _that you are always hungry. So something must be wrong."

"It's-" For a second, Robbie seriously considered telling Lazy Susan everything about what he had seen, but Gideon's threat still hung over him.

_Ha, look at me, scared of an eleven-year-old, _he thought bitterly. However, this eleven-year-old was dangerous and deadly, so in reality, Robbie had every right to be afraid of him.

A soft cough from Susan bought him out of his reverie. "It's nothing, Susan." He said, guilt ripping away at his insides.

"Well, okay." She stood up. "I'll leave them here in case you feel peckish." She gestured to the pancakes, before leaving Robbie to his thoughts once again.

_I should tell someone, _he thought to himself. _Someone. Anyone. Just so they know._

But the image of Dipper's bloody back in that room still haunted him. Robbie, just like everyone else, always wanted to convince himself that he was brave, but in that moment, he had known that he could not go through what poor Dipper Pines was going through.

However, there was still a feeling of guilt settled in his stomach. How could he leave that poor child to suffer in that way? Wasn't there anything he could do?

Another wave of self-doubt washed over him, and he was just about to give up on finding a way to save the kid when his last hope of ever abating just a little of his guilt walked into the diner.

Wendy.

* * *

Wendy was annoyed. She was past annoyed. She was full out pissed off. They had been trudging all around Gravity Falls for almost a day. There was nothing at the lake, nothing in the woods, nothing on main street... the list went on and on. And no one that they had talked to had any idea where Dipper or Mabel could be.

Realising that no one had eaten since the search had begun, Stan had suggested going to Greasy's Diner for a bit of food. He and Soos were parking the car whilst Wendy had gone in to grab a booth.

She bit back a sob as she pushed open the door. Dipper and Mabel were like siblings to her, and whilst she already had plenty of brothers, she couldn't bear it if anything happened to either twin. She smiled as she thought back to the strange pair that had arrived in Gravity Falls two years ago and had been her friends ever since.

Mabel, who was still holding out for that summer romance. Dipper, who after his short crush on her, had become her best friend. Wendy didn't know what she'd do if she never saw them again.

Wendy sniffed and looked up, scanning the room for a free table. _Perfect, _she thought, spotting an empty booth right in the corner. She took a stride towards it before she was stopped by a blur of black clothing.

"Robbie." She growled, trying to get around him.

"Wendy, please, I-"

"Move, Robbie. I'm having a really bad day and you are not the person I want to see right now. Or ever." She pushed past him, but he latched on to her elbow.

"I know, Wendy, but please, I really need to talk to you."

"Robbie! Get off my arm!" She cried, drawing the attention of about half the diner. A few of them stood to try and help her.

It was at this moment that Stan and Soos walked in.

"Wendy? What's going on?" Stan said, his eyebrow raised as he took in the scene in front of him.

"This creep won't let go of my arm!"

"No, Wendy, please," Robbie said, attempting to defend himself. "Look, I really need to talk to you. All three of you. It's about-" then he cut himself off, looking around the diner with fear plastered on his face. "Look, just meet me in the woods in an hour. Please." And with that he sauntered off, releasing Wendy's arm.

"What was that all about?" Stan asked, watching Robbie as he sauntered out of the diner.

"I don't know, but he's a creep and I don't want to talk to him. About anything." Wendy declared, storming over to Robbie's recently vacated booth and taking it.

"Wait a minute, dudes," Soos said, sliding in next to his younger friend. "He might have something to help us. You know, look for Dipper and Mabel."

Wendy snorted. "I doubt it. He doesn't even like Dipper. Why would we want to help?"

"Yeah, but no one else had anything to say, dude."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "You know, you might actually be right, Soos." He turned to Wendy. "Look, it's our only shot. And you know what, even if Robbie doesn't have anything to say, then hey, we haven't lost anything."

Wendy took a deep breath. And then, finally, "Alright. Okay, we'll go talk to Robbie. But don't look at me when it turns out that he couldn't help us."

A moment of silence passed before Soos spoke up. "Well, we've got an hour to kill. Who wants pancakes?"

* * *

Mabel sat in her cell, watching her brother through the window into his. Marcus had bought in some food earlier, but had left the poor boy be since Bill Cipher's torture.

Mabel shuddered. That moment would be forever carved into her memory. Dipper's ear-piercing scream, followed quickly by him thrashing about in horrendous pain. About twenty seconds in, blood had started gushing out of the corner of his mouth. At first, Mabel had been terrified that something had happened to his lungs, but after a few more seconds realised that during his torment, Dipper had somehow bitten his tongue.

_More than bitten. _Mabel thought to herself. _He practically ripped it off. _She only hoped that he wouldn't have any lasting damage. Once again, she scoffed at herself. Of course he would have lasting damage; he'd been tortured! And any lasting damage depended on whether or not Dipper himself could last.

_Don't think like that._ _We'll get out! We have to get out. We have to._

At this point, the speakers in Mabel's cell crackled to life.

"Oh, Dipper."

Mabel looked through the window again, to see Gideon stalking into Dipper's cavernous cell, Marcus and Samuel following just behind. Gideon had a wicked smirk on his face, and something clasped in his hands.

Dipper looked up, fear in his eyes. "Please, please leave me alone. I can't take it anymore." A single tear crept down his cheek.

Gideon chuckled. "Ah, did y'all not enjoy your little session with Bill?" Dipper shuddered at the name. "I'll take that as a no." A short silence passed.

"Well," Gideon continued, as it was obvious that Dipper would supply no further comment. "I have something else to keep you amused." He chucked the item in his hand, which Mabel could now identify as a photo of some point.

Dipper stared at it for a couple of seconds before looking up again, this time rage replacing the fear in his eyes. "You said-" and suddenly the speakers in Mabel's cell cut out.

"No. No!" Mabel screamed, looking around at the speaker. "What did he say? What did he say?!" She looked back around to watch Dipper, to find him on his feet and charging at Gideon with unbridled hate in his eyes. Of course, he was caught by Samuel, and punched in the gut by Marcus. He collapsed to the floor, and said something to Gideon, before sinking to the ground as Samuel let go of his arms.

"Dipper! What did he say?" She cried, watching as Gideon and his henchmen left Dipper crying on the floor.

It was only a couple of minutes until Gideon opened the door to her cell. She was immediately in his face, grabbing his shirt. "What did you do?! What did you show him?!"

"Mabel, Mabel, relax. You wouldn't want me to hurt him again, would you?" The female twin let go in seconds, unable to face the fact that she might cause her brother pain.

"Please. I can't bear to watch him like this. What did you do?"

"I just showed him a photo."

"What was in the photo, you bastard?!" She asked, her voice raising as she lost patience. "Sorry, sorry, I just want to know." She said, not wanting to risk Dipper anymore.

"Why don't I show you?" And he pulled out a photo, handing it to Mabel.

For a second she was stunned into silence. For in the photo was her. But not alive. Her obviously dead body was lying on the floor, covered in wounds and blood. A mask of pure agony was painted onto her face.

"You… you showed him this?" She breathed. "This will kill him."

"Oh, no. This won't kill him." Gideon chuckled. "I don't plan on doing that quite yet."

"How did you… how did you do this? How did you make it?"

"I know some skilled people." The younger boy winked. "I told him you died yesterday. He was heartbroken."

Mabel stood for a second, in complete shock, before running to the window. "I'm up here! Dipper! Dipper! I'm alive! Dipper! I'm fine! I haven't been hurt! Please! Listen to me!" She screamed, knocking on the window.

"He can't hear you. You know this room is soundproofed. He doesn't even know you're up here." He snorted. "He doesn't even know you're alive."

"Please, let him be. Hurt me, I don't care, just leave him alone. He's been through enough." Mabel begged, unable to cope with the horrors of her brother's torture anymore.

"He'll never have been through enough." Gideon replied darkly, the insane joy gone from his face for a second. It quickly returned. "And anyway, I could never hurt you, sweety-pie. I could barely stand looking at that photo."

"You're disgusting."

"Oh, you don't mean that."

"Leave me alone, please." Mabel cried. "Leave us both alone."

Gideon chuckled maniacally. "Well, I can leave you for a while, but Dipper will never be left alone. Never."

Gideon left the room, leaving a shaking Mabel behind him. She glanced down at the photo, still clutched in her hands. "Oh, Dipper. How are you going to bounce back from this one?"

* * *

Dipper rocked back and forth, clutching his knees.

_He said he wouldn't hurt her. He said he wouldn't hurt her._

The photo of his dead sister was still in his hands. It had shocked him to the core.

_He said he wouldn't hurt her. He said he wouldn't hurt her._

Everything he had done had been to protect his sister, and yet in the end, it had been for nothing. His sister was dead. None of the torture he had been through had been worse than this.

Bill's torture had been horrible. It had started with Dipper imagining that he had gone home, reunited with his family. Of course, then the torture had started. Unimaginable scenes had flashed through his mind, coupled with incomprehensible pain.

But it had been nothing compared to what he was experiencing now.

_He said he wouldn't hurt her. He said he wouldn't hurt her._

All that Dipper could hope for now was that his death would come soon.

Little did he know, in the forests above, his family was preparing to meet with his last chance for survival.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews mean so much to me. Once again, thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed so far. I love you all.**

**Also, thanks so much to Phoenix010 for the idea of Mabel's death to torture Dipper. I did water it down a bit, I know, but thanks again. Also, if any of you have any ideas for this story, please let me know. I can't guarantee I'll use them, but I'll definitely consider them. This isn't the first piece of inspiration that someone else has given me.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and hopefully I'll update soon (although I probably won't, sorry).**

**Randomguest xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, it's been a while. Yeah. Sorry about that, but I did warn you ;) . Seriously though, I am sorry. I hope that the chapter makes up for it, though. I know you guys have been waiting, so without further ado, here you go!**

* * *

Wendy kicked at a twig, cursing. She was stood in the woods with Soos and Stan, waiting for Robbie, who was now ten minutes late. This was not the way that she had envisioned her search for the twins going, and at that moment, she was positively fuming.

"I told you he wouldn't come!" She ground out after another moment. "He's a good for nothing loser who doesn't care about either of the twins. We've wasted another hour! Anything could've happened to them!"

Soos shrugged. "Come on, man. He's just late. I'm late for things all the time."

"No, Wendy's right." Stan replied. "If Robbie doesn't turn up in the next five minutes, we're leaving and he better not turn up after that at all. If he does, I'll do his head in."

Just as Wendy was about to respond, there was a rustling from behind her and the three friends froze, slowly turning to face whatever danger was coming their way.

"Robbie! You're late!" Wendy cried, seething with both anger and embarrassment when she realised how afraid she had been of the wannabe-goth.

Robbie shrugged. "I know. I'm sorry, but I had to avoid some people on the way here. They're looking for me, and if they find me, it won't end well." He lent back against a tree and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face in resignation.

What felt like two whole minutes, but was probably closer to fifteen seconds, passed before Stan spoke up, smoke practically coming out of his ears. "Alright, punk. You've dragged us here, obviously knowing something about the twins' disappearance, but all you've made us do is wait. Now speak up before I make you!"

"Okay, okay!" Robbie cried, his hand dropping to his side. "I'm sorry. Everything's just… hard. Really hard."

"Tough." Surprisingly, this came from Soos. "We've all had to do hard things, dude. But there are people that I care about, that we all care about, potentially in danger here. Either help us or don't, but either way, get on with it."

Robbie nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. Look, Lil' Gideon is out of prison. He came to me a couple of weeks ago and said that I could get revenge on Dipper if I wanted to, because he was pulling together some massive plan. I thought, brilliant, sounds like fun. I mean, the little git stole Wendy from me." Wendy snorted at this. "I thought it was going to be, like, throwing water balloons at him or maybe just roughing him up a little bit. But it's not."

"What is it? What's happening to him?" Wendy asked, concerned at the sudden remorse filling Robbie's voice.

"And what about Mabel?" Stan added. "She's gone missing too!"

"Well," Robbie continued, "Gideon's got this massive underground base thingy under the woods. He's got Dipper and Mabel in there, Dipper in a massive cave thing, and Mabel in a holding cell that overlooks it. There are a ton of people down there, all the people that have a reason to dislike the twins, and they're lining up to hurt Dipper. I think most of them have had their turn, but there's still the more violent ones left."

Robbie looked down in shock as a slender hand materialised around his neck. He looked back up to the angry red-head that it belonged to. "You helped them? You hurt Dipper?"

"No! No." Robbie cried, suddenly very fearful of what the lumberjack's daughter could do. "I mean, I hit him once or twice when I didn't know what was happening, but as soon as I realised how much pain he was in, I stopped."

"How much pain was he in?" Stan asked, his tough exterior fading at the prospect of one of his dear family members being in trouble.

Robbie swallowed nervously. "A lot. His back was covered in whip marks, and it looked like he had been cut in a couple of places as well. I heard him screaming as I left."

"What about Mabel?" This from Soos.

"I'm not sure. I think she's alright, I'm not sure though. I only know she's even there because I overheard Gideon talking with one of his cronies."

After a slight pause, it was evident that Robbie's storytelling was over. Wendy groaned. "Okay. So do you know how we can get to this underground hideout?"

Robbie nodded. "Um, yeah. It should be just here." He ran his hand over the bark of a nearby tree, evidently looking for something. When nothing appeared, he looked apprehensive. "Okay, so maybe this one?" Once again, running his hand over another tree, looking for whatever it was that would allow him entrance to Gideon's hideout. This tree had nothing, neither did the next, neither did the next.

By the time Robbie reached the fifth tree, there was a stream of curses flowing from his mouth. "I can't find it! I can't find it!" He finally called, slumping to the floor.

Wendy looked ready to hit the poor teen, when Soos came to his rescue. "Hey, it's okay, Robbie. There's only so many trees in the forest, right?"

* * *

Dipper looked up at the sound of the door to his cell opening. He closed his eyes, wishing for this all to be a horrible nightmare that he would wake up from soon, with Mabel by his side and Soos appearing with a hot chocolate for both of them.

Of course, this was just wishful thinking. He had barely had anything other than water since he arrived at this hellhole, and Soos didn't know where he was.

And there was the small fact that Mabel was dead.

_Mabel is dead_. It didn't feel right. For one Pine to be without the other just didn't make any sense. Mabel was the only reason that he was doing any of this, and without her, he may as well give up.

There was something nagging at his insides, though. He and Mabel had always been close, as close as siblings could get, and he was certain that if Mabel was in fact dead, he would have been able to feel it, somehow. The fact that there wasn't a bottomless pit opened up inside his gut rang alarm bells inside his head, and there was something deep inside him that was hoping it was all a lie.

_Can't argue with the evidence, weird inside-y thingy, _He told himself, remembering the picture of his sister. He shuddered at the thought of it; it had been gruesome, his other half full of stab wounds, there seeming to be more blood surrounding her than he had thought there was inside a human body. The pain she must have been through was beyond imagination, and Dipper knew, just knew, that somehow it was his fault. It was him that Gideon wanted to hurt, after all, wasn't it? Not Mabel.

"Mabel." He whispered, wishing he had more than a photo of her mangled body to hold on to. "I'm sorry."

He was brought out of his reverie by a harsh scoff. "Mourning the weak one, are we?" A boot landed square in Dipper's vision, the voice of the owner cruel. Dipper looked up to see a man that he didn't recognize, flanked by three others. Marcus and Samuel, as per usual, had taken up their positions as guard dogs at the door, supposedly there to stop Dipper escaping (as if that would happen), but probably just there because they were sadists who enjoyed seeing a young boy getting tortured.

"She wasn't weak." His voice was hoarse from disuse, but he was proud of how strong the words were.

"Really? She was crying out, begging for us not to hurt her. That sounds pretty weak to me." Dipper simply shook his head, all his energy spent from uttering his first sentence. The man scoffed again. "She even begged us to hurt you instead. Weak little bitch."

There was a rumble of laughter from the other men in the room, and Dipper hung his head in shame. _She was right, _he thought, _it should have been me._

After seeing that his plaything wasn't going to respond, the man with the boot sniffed. "Tie him up." He said to his three followers. "We're going to have some fun."

Dipper was faintly aware of two sets of arms hauling him to his feet and another securing chains to his wrists, but he was numb to the effects. He felt emotionally dead, now that his twin sister was gone, and nothing that they could do to him was worse than the knowledge that he had let her down.

The man with the boot crouched in order to be looking eye-to-eye with Dipper, sneering out his words. "Do you remember me, little Pine Tree? My name's John. And you took down my electricity company, destroying my income." Dipper faintly remembered this; John had been exploiting a Fae settlement in the woods, using their powers to power a turbine and create electricity last year. "My wife left me," John continued, "And my kids now hate me. It's all down to you, you little bastard."

John signalled and one of his cronies came forward holding a metal box with two wires coming out of it. "But see, Fae electricity doesn't disappear as quickly as normal electricity, and we still have a little bit left." He laughed, a moronic giggle. "We're going to fry you, little boy. Fry you until you're nothing more than ashes."

The old Dipper would have questioned the sanity of that statement, perhaps pointing out that electrically frying something did not turn it to ashes. However, the broken young man that he now was simply accepted it, almost welcoming the idea of slowly burning from the inside out, a just punishment for what he had caused for his innocent sister.

The two wires were inserted into his skin, one on his left wrist and the other on his right ankle. With a sadistic grin, John flicked a switch on his metal box, almost jumping for joy as Dipper howled in agony, the electricity surging through him.

A few seconds elapsed before John signalled for the man to turn the electricity off. "Well?" He asked Dipper, hoping for some sarcastic reply, or maybe even a defiant 'Screw You'. Instead, he was faced with a broken fourteen-year-old boy, limply hanging from the ceiling.

He turned to his cronies, determined to get some kind of response out of his young prey.

"Turn it up."

* * *

Gideon smiled as his saw his latest employees leave Dipper's cell.

"Howdy, ya'll. How'd it go?"

John grinned. "Perfectly. He screamed till his face went blue. This stuff is potent, you know." He said, pointing to the box that his friend was holding.

Gideon nodded. "It sure seems so. You wouldn't happen to have any left over, would you? You know, just for when I get bored?"

John smiled ruefully. "Sorry, little man, but this stuff is expensive. Plus, this is nearly the last of the stuff we have, ever since your new playmate busted our business."

"Yes. He-" Gideon gestured to Dipper's cell, "Seems to have made a lot of enemies. All the more fun for me, though!"

John chuckled. "Ah well, we better be getting on our way. But if you ever have anyone else that you want to torture, you just let me know. This was fun."

Gideon nodded. "Will do. Bye-bye now." He stalked past the older men, seeing Marcus and Samuel leaving Dipper's cell.

Marcus approached Gideon first. "I think you've done it, boss. That picture of his twin finished him off. He's pretty much broken."

"No he's not." Gideon replied.

Samuel shot his colleague a look before turning back to his boss. "No, Marcus is right. He didn't fight at all in that session. He's done."

"No he's not!" Gideon repeated, his age showing in a childish temper tantrum. "I still have things to do to him, and until then, he's not properly broken. Just… bent." And with that he walked off, not willing to carry on talking to his workers.

Marcus and Samuel shared a look before returning to their jobs. This child was insane, and they both knew it, but that was what they had signed up for. It could only be expected.

* * *

Mabel shivered in her holding cell, despite the moderate temperature in her little room. Watching her brother get tortured endlessly was not good for her mental state, not in the slightest.

What had terrified her most about the session she had just witnessed was not the men hurting Dipper, or the electricity they were pumping through him, although that had been petrifying in its own right. No, it was the look of sheer defeat on her usually brave and defiant brother's face. She had never seen him so downcast, not even when Wendy had rejected him, or when they had to leave Gravity Falls after their first summer there.

Dipper was broken.

It was scary, as he was the one that she could always turn to for support. Now, he thought she was dead and the one time that he needed _her_ help, she couldn't give it to him.

She had heard him apologising to her earlier on, and it had forced more and more tears still from her eyes. At first she had screamed and banged on the window of her cell, crying out that it wasn't his fault, that she was alive, dammit! But after a while she realised that he couldn't hear her, couldn't see her, and nothing she could do would convince him that he had nothing to be sorry for.

The way that he was carrying around the picture of her dead body was one of the more disturbing facts of his recent mental break. Whenever he stood up and moved, it was scrunched up into a tight ball in his fist, and whenever he stopped and stood or sat down, he just held it in front of him, staring at it like it might hold the answers to everything.

Of course, it didn't. And every time Dipper finished studying the photo, he seemed more and more downcast.

Right now, he was sat down against the wall of his cell, the photo clasped between his hands. His thumbs were slowly rubbing up and down the thin piece of paper, as if he was seeking comfort and support from it. Mabel felt a tear leak from her eye. This was so unfair to the both of them. All they had ever tried to do was help people who needed them, and this was the repayment that they were getting. Her poor brother.

A scrape just outside her door had Mabel on her feet in seconds. The door swung open and Gideon strutted in, closely followed by his two groupies, Marcus and Samuel. The two men sneered at her, whilst Gideon walked closer, close enough to reach out and take her hand. At this thought, Mabel clasped her hands firmly behind her back.

"Hello, my sweet. How are you today?" The little creep asked, his face lit up with joy.

"Shut up." Mabel murmured, starting resolutely at the ground.

"What was that? I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up." He said, grinning manically.

"I said shut up, you little sadist! You know how I am today! You're torturing my brother!"

"Now, now, sweetheart, you don't want to get to angry. Or will I have to hurt Dipper again?"

"What more could you possibly do?" Mabel cried. "You told him I was dead! He's broken inside! You're a monster. You're a monster and I wish none of this had ever happened!"

Gideon chuckled. "Aww, honey. Is there anything I could do to make this better?" He raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking up to the left.

"Let us go, you moron!"

"Well then, I'm not going to do that. Anything else?" A smile was playing on Gideon's lips, like he knew what Mabel was going to say and was looking forward to it.

And then she realised why. "Kill him." She whispered, barely audible. She knew that this was what Gideon had been hoping for, but she also knew that it was the only way to give her brother a release from his suffering.

"Speak up, darling."

"I said kill him!" Mabel practically yelled, her frustration boiling over. "You've already broken him inside! Finish the job!" She broke down in sobs, her hands covering her face. "Just let him go. Let him die. Please."

Gideon looked at his two cohorts, smiling wickedly. "Well, I definitely know what my next move is going to be. But I don't think you'll ever find out. Marcus, Samuel, grab her."

Mabel looked up in confusion. "What?"

She received no reply as she was hauled to her feet by the two muscular men, despite her protests.

Gideon smiled at her. "My next step is a secret. Maybe Dipper will tell you about it one day. You know, if he ever gets out of here."

Mabel blanched as she realised that she was being moved. "No. No! Don't take me away from my brother!" She struggled against the men holding her, but it was no use. They were too strong, and soon enough she was being dragged down a maze of corridors to another cell, this one windowless and a lot barer than her previous one. She was roughly thrown in, and before she even had the chance to cry out, the door had been slammed and locked, leaving her all alone.

"No." She murmured. "No, please no." Slowly her pleas increased in volume, her breath hitching with sobs. Whether Dipper was killed or not, she knew that she couldn't be there for him this time. The mere thought that this might be the last time she saw her brother alive was enough to drive her insane.

Still crying and pleading with the empty air, Mabel sunk to the ground, her fists clenching and unclenching as she tried to gain a purchase on her situation.

"No! Dipper, please!"

* * *

**AN: And I think that's a good place to leave it. I tried to make it extra long for you guys to make up for the long wait. Sorry if there are any mistakes or anyone's really OOC, it's really late right now and I'm really tired, and I haven't read through it.**

**Also, just a quick note, if you PM me about this story and I don't reply, I am very sorry. Every single review and PM and follow and favourite means a lot to me, but sometimes I can feel a little bit overwhelmed when talking to people and messaging them and that has been happening recently, so I haven't been using PM for a while. Please, keep them coming and hopefully I will start replying again soon. But yeah, sorry about that.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave your responses in the reviews!**

**Thanks,**

**Randomguest xxx**


End file.
